<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>home with me by siriuslyuptonogood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537147">home with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood'>siriuslyuptonogood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You, Me, and Tony Makes Three [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omega Tony Stark, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/pseuds/siriuslyuptonogood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas Steve and Bucky had to go on a mission, leaving their omega/little Tony alone with instructions that he should eat and sleep while they are gone. Doesn't go well. When Daddy and Papa come home, they have to have a talk with their sweet little omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You, Me, and Tony Makes Three [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>home with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a universe where A/B/O and BDSM dynamics exist. Tony is both a little and an omega. Bucky is Daddy, Steve is Papa. Both are Alphas, but Steve is a dominant with caregiver leanings and Bucky is a caregiver through and through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony Stark wanted to cry.</p><p>Truth be told, he’d already done some crying. Almost as soon as he’d woken up that morning, he’d felt like there were monsters curled up inside his tummy, just having a go at his insides. And he wanted his Daddy and Papa there to hold him. But having them there was part of the problem, part of what was making him feel so bad.</p><p>Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had been gone all week on a mission. It happened sometimes, SHIELD sending just the super soldiers for quieter, more covert missions that didn’t require the whole of the Avengers. It wasn’t ever for more than a week or two at a time, but sometimes that was a long time for their somewhat self-destructive little omega, Tony.</p><p>He <em>needed</em> them. Because sometimes he got caught up in what he was doing and didn’t leave the lab for days. And because sometimes he couldn’t sleep when he wasn’t pressed between his alphas, his Daddy and Papa, who kept the nightmares away.</p><p>They’d made him promise to eat and sleep every day, and he’d been okay right up until bedtime that first night when he’d brushed his teeth, gathered his Bucky Bear and Captain America blanket, and crawled into the big bed they all slept in together, only he was by himself. He tried so hard to sleep. He made himself lay there with his eyes closed for hours, but every time he was close to dropping off to sleep, it’d feel like he was falling and he’d jolt back, heart beating too fast as if threatening to jump right out and run away. He finally gave up around five am, got up, made himself coffee, and went to the lab.</p><p>He stayed there for the rest of the week. He ordered food once, from a Chinese place, and only ate about half of it. He didn’t sleep. He drank pot after pot of coffee and worked until he passed out at his workbench.</p><p>“Sir, Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are due to arrive home late afternoon or early evening,” JARVIS chirped when Tony started to stir. He’d stayed with his cheek pressed against the wood of his workbench, tears streaming down his cheeks for a long time. He wanted his Daddy and Papa. They’d make everything better. But they were also going to be so disappointed in him. He had been so bad.</p><p>He cleaned up and went to take a shower. When he’d scrubbed all the grease from his skin and rinsed off, Tony sat on their bed in only his towel.</p><p>“JARVIS, send Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes the weekly report,” he said, voice shaking.</p><p>“Are you certain, sir? You have consumed under 3,000 calories and slept less than twelve hours all week. These numbers are well below the acceptable levels.”</p><p>“I’m sure, JARVIS.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Tony rubbed at his eyes and tossed his towel in the hamper. He pulled on one of Bucky’s shirts – it fell to mid-thigh on him – and a pair of Captain America socks. He bought them for Steve as a joke early in their relationship, but he was the one who wore them. He picked out a pair of cartoon briefs, but did not put them on, and then swallowed as he looked at the dresser. Sitting on the top, next to a picture of Steve and Bucky from the ’40s, was the paddle. It was red, designed just for him. It wasn’t a big paddle, no, more like an oval hairbrush without the bristles, but it was sturdy and left a burn that made it hard for Tony to sit down for days after.</p><p>He sniffled as he picked it up and walked to the bed. He set the briefs, folded nicely, and the paddle on the bed, then picked up his Captain America blanket, cuddling it before he folded it and set it next to the paddle. He did the same with his Bucky bear, kissing him on his soft, velvety nose before he joined the pile. Tony didn’t get to have them while he was being punished, but as soon as that was over, Daddy and Papa would wrap him up, give him Bucky bear, and cuddle him. They were always in arms reach.</p><p>Tony got a bottle of water and set it on the bedside table. He used the bathroom and told JARVIS not to let anybody but Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes in before he climbed onto the middle of the bed and laid down on his tummy. A few tears escaped as he reached down and pulled up the shirt so his bare bottom was on display, then he buried his head in his arms, feeling miserable. He missed his Daddy and Papa so much. He was so sad he’d disappointed them and he just wanted them there with him now, even if he was going to get a spanking.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the teary boy to fall asleep just like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve sank heavily down into his seat on the quinjet. He was ready to be home. Ready for a shower, for hot food, for his own damn bed. He was ready to sleep curled up with Bucky and Tony. He was exhausted. It was only an hour or so now before they’d be back at HQ and it honestly wasn’t fast enough. A hand moved to rest at the back of his neck, applying a little pressure, just enough to make Steve let out a deep breath before looking at his husband.</p><p>“Hi,” he said with a soft smile.</p><p>“Hi,” Bucky said, leaning in to kiss him.</p><p>Steve felt more settled then, more like everything was right in the world. They were both safe, happy, uninjured, and heading home to Tony. He pulled out his phone. He had a few notifications, but when he opened his email, the second to last one was from Tony, the title reading “Tony Stark has shared a file with you.” Steve knew what it was and he had to take a second before he was willing to open it. There were total minutes of sleep for the whole week and the total number of calories consumed and both numbers were not ones that made Steve happy. He scrolled down to see the breakdown of each day, noting that the first day had been great so far as eating, but he hadn’t slept for more than an hour or two until just the night before and JARVIS had made a note that the sleep had taken place passed out at his workbench. Sighing, Steve handed his phone over to Bucky.</p><p>“Oh, Tony,” Bucky said softly, then, “JARVIS, show me Tony right now.” The AI let off a blip of color at the bottle of the screen and the view shifted to one of Tony on his tummy in the middle of their bed. He showed Steve.</p><p>“The numbers aren’t good,” Steve said.</p><p>“No,” Bucky agreed, “But he shared them with you. And he’s waiting for us, taking responsibility. That’s a step. A teeny tiny baby step.”</p><p>“But a step,” Steve said with a nod. “I’m proud of him.”</p><p>“Me too,” replied Bucky. “JARVIS, how long did it take him to fall asleep?”</p><p>“Less than five minutes, Sergeant Barnes.”</p><p>“How long has he been asleep?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Four hours and thirty-two minutes.”</p><p>“Long enough to handle this as soon as we get home,” said Steve and Bucky just nodded. He locked the phone and handed it back to Steve who pocketed it and then took his hand, settling in.</p><p> </p><p>Tony woke to the feeling of a calloused hand stroking his face. He pressed his face into the pillow with a soft sound, bringing his arms up underneath him, not willing to be awake just yet. He felt himself lifted and when he finally, opened his eyes, he was looking up at not one, but two faces. Both of them were freshly showered and smelled like soap. For a second, he felt nothing but pure joy. Daddy and Papa were home! But then he remembered and his face scrunched up as tears started to drip down his cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, angel baby,” Bucky said softly, wiping his thumb across Tony’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Tony sobbed, “I tried so hard to go to sleep and I couldn’t and then… then it was just easier to not try at all, but I failed you and I’m so bad, and I’m so so so sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, hush,” Steve said, “Tony, baby. You are never bad for us, never. Sometimes naughty, but you’re not bad. You’re mine and Daddy’s good boy, our sweet Tony.”</p><p>Tony let out a hiccupping sob. “There are monsters in my tummy, though, Papa.”</p><p>“I bet,” Steve murmured, “But we’ll fix it, okay? Papa and Daddy will fix it.”</p><p>“With a spankin’.” Tony cried.</p><p>“Yeah, with a spanking,” Bucky agreed, “But you were such a good boy. You sent us the report, even though you knew you’d be in trouble. And then you got yourself all ready. Papa and I are so proud of you for taking responsibility.”</p><p>“Proud?” Tony hiccupped, “Of Tony?”</p><p>“Yep. Of our Tony,” Steve confirmed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “We are going to put you back on your tummy and get this over with, okay? And then we can have lots of cuddles, pizza, and then an early bedtime. Daddy and I just don’t sleep well without our sweet Tony.”</p><p>“Don’t sleep well without Daddy and Papa,” Tony sniffled as he was carefully put back into position.</p><p>“I’m going to spank you with my hand, sweetheart, to warm you up, then Daddy is going to use your paddle. You know why you’re getting a spanking?” Steve asked, resting his hand on Tony’s bare bottom.</p><p>“Not sleeping or eating,” Tony replied, muffled by the bedding.</p><p>“And why is that not good?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“Cos it makes me sick.”</p><p>“And we want you healthy and happy, little one,” Bucky said, reaching out to rub his back as Steve started to spank.  Each swat covered a whole cheek and made Tony cry out his usual slur of “I’m sorry” over and over, but Steve knew he needed to let this lesson sink in, so he kept going until Tony’s poor bottom was red and hot.</p><p>Steve rocked back slightly, glancing up at Bucky who had the paddle in his hand. He looked pained like he didn’t want to further inflict pain on the already sobbing omega, but he took a deep breath, steeling himself. Steve reached across Tony to take his other hand, squeezing it to let him know he supported him.</p><p>The first time the paddle came down, Tony howled and bucked, but didn’t move to put his hands back or roll out of position. Bucky and Steve shared a glance. Progress. Bucky spanked him ten times in total with the paddle and then set it aside. They rolled Tony to his side and snuggled him, Steve from behind and Bucky from the front. Tony curled his fingers into Bucky’s shirt and sobbed, clinging to him. They just let him cry it out, holding him, telling him how much they loved him, how proud they were, how much of a good boy he was.</p><p>“Bear?” Tony sniffled, when he’d mostly calmed down, “Blankie?”</p><p>“Right here,” Steve said, handing over Bucky bear first, then tucking the blanket around him.</p><p>“Missed you,” Tony murmured, burying his face in the bear’s soft fur.</p><p>“Bear Bucky or Daddy Bucky?” Bucky asked, slightly amused.</p><p>“Daddy and Papa,” Tony murmured. “Bucky Bear was here, ‘member?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I remember,” Bucky said, kissing his forehead. He and Steve shared a fond look as Tony let out a soft, almost snore.</p><p>“No sleeping yet, bub,” Steve said, gently shaking him. “Food. Pizza, remember? Daddy put in an order for double pepperoni, your favorite, before we woke you.”</p><p>“Not hungry,” Tony grumbled, curling closer to Bucky. “Sleepin.”</p><p>“Anthony Edward,” Steve said firmly, gently patting the boy’s bare bottom. Tony squeaked.</p><p>“Papa, no, please! I’ll eat!”</p><p>“Good boy,” Steve said, gently sitting up. Tony whimpered as he sat up on his sore bottom.</p><p>Steve stood first, then helped Tony up.</p><p>“These are so pretty cute undies you’ve got here, little boy,” Bucky said with a smile, offering the cartoon briefs. “Will give us a nice view of your little red behind.”</p><p>Tony blushed and grabbed the briefs. If Daddy and Papa weren’t so mean and spanked his thighs too, the undies would cover everything. He pulled them on too fast and cried out, looking pathetically at Steve.</p><p>Steve laughed and scooped his smaller husband up. “You did that to yourself, Angel, come on. Maybe, if you’re sweet, Daddy will put a cushion down on your chair.”</p><p>Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and looked over his shoulder at Bucky, offering him his best pout with his big brown puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Bucky tried to hold out but then said “Fine, fine. I’ll get a cushion. Spoiled angel baby.”</p><p>Tony smiled and pressed his face against Steve’s neck.</p><p>His bottom was sure sore, but he was so happy to have his Daddy and Papa home with him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hit me up on Tumblr ~ siriuslyuptonogood</p><p>ALSO: I'm absolutely in love with the fact that Buck calls Tony "angel baby" because I think Tony's prickly demeanor means he doesn't usually get sweet talk, so his Daddy just lays it on thick. (stevie's no slouch either, tho)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>